FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11' ---- Stormkit twitched his ear. "Hunting, you're too young, stay here."Silverstar 18:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC) "Well so are you!" Streamkit burst out. --Silverstorm blinked open her eyes and decided to let her apprentice rest. Walking out of camp, she spotted Streamkit and Stormkit. "Why are you kits outside? You know it's against the warrior code to be out of camp at your age!" Stormver 18:12, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Buzzypaw shook her head. "Silverstorm's going to be my mentor as soon as she recovers." BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee Stormkit shook his head. "No, I'm five moons old, and have hunted before anyways." He grunted in annoyance, as Streamkit had given away his cover. Twitching his tail tip in annoyance, he returned to his littermates to protect them.Silverstar 18:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) (Correct my roleplay if I'm wrong.) Magpiekit glared at the other kits as he followed after Stormwillow, his black and white pelt was ruffled as he sat by his mother, he nudged Heronkit forward, his tail wrapping around his gray-pelted sister. Magpiekit blinked, bleary eyed as he looked at his mother. Ripple.of.mc 18:16, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit yawned, shifting and looking up at Stormkit with round bright green eyes as he re-entered the nursery. "Hi brother," she greeted the dark gray tabby tom, who nuzzled her gently. "Hey sis, go back to sleep..."Silverstar 18:19, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Streamkit sighed sadly and waked back to the nursery. "Why can't we just be friends?" she murmured sady. She sat down behind her mother's back. Her eyes grew soft with sadness. "Why can't you just accept my mother?" she burst out. "Why won't you accept my family? Why can't we all be friends?!?" --- Silverstorm passed the apprentice den. She paused and stepped inside, spotting her daughter and Buzzypaw. Sighing, she walked towards her apprentice. "Come on, Buzzypaw," she murmured. "You need some real training." Stormver 18:22, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gently pawed Scarletkit's belly. "You gotta get punished now by Stormstar for not obeying, Scarletfoot!" He teased, listening to the flecked she-kit giggle loudly, squirming and batting at Stormkit.Silverstar 18:27, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm's words echoed in Buzzypaw's mind. She remembered Crazypaw, her brother, who was the best fighter in the Clan. He had left one night, and had never been seen since. I wonder where he is now, and is he even still alive? ''she wondered. "Coming, Silverstorm!" Buzzypaw piped up. "See you later, Wolfpaw!" she said after she trotted after Silverstorm. BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee 18:33, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Acornheart twitched his whiskers as he padded out of camp, his tail kept low to the ground. Russetpaw swatted her tail onto the ground, her ears flicking for any sign of Hiddenshade. The red-furred she-cat fixed her paws under her chest, stretching her shoulders. Ripple.of.mc 18:29, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade approache his apprentice with a swift flick of his black-and-silver tail. "You finished eating? In that case, time to actually see the territory, hopefully with no interruptions this time." The young tom twitched his whiskers in amusement.---- Mapleshine padded out of camp, her eyes dull.'Silverstar' 18:31, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw scrabbled to her paws, nodding. She smiled wearily, her bones aching slightly from the recent battle encounter. "Alright, let's go." She chimed, her fur seeming more sleek and flat. Acornheart padded quietly to a tree, slitting his claws into the soft bark, eventually making his way onto the lowest branch. He turned around, peering at the ground below. Ripple.of.mc 18:35, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine calmly padded on, the snowshoe gazing at her paws as she walked. (her plot is coming soooon >:3)---- Hiddenshade nodded, stretching his hind legs slightly before leading his apprentice out of camp. "We'll go to the DarkClan border last, that way, we're least likely to run into issues."'Silverstar' 18:37, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm guided her apprentice toward a hollow. When the two shecats reached the hollow, Silverstorm called, "Let's actualy see what Wrenflight taught you. Come at me!" She waited for Buzzypaw to strike. --- Streamkit growled in anger and scrambled over her mother's back. Nightkit asked her, "What's going on with Stormkit?" Streamkit growed, "He hates us. He hates our family." Nightkit let out a growl of anger and pushed himself over Stormwillow. "Stormkit," he meowed loudly, "What's going on?" He wrapped his tail around his sister, who had climbed up to join him. Stormver 18:41, February 17, 2015 (UTC) "Great StarClan, I'm just trying to play with my sister, but you two are rudely interrupting us!" Stormkit muttered, pinning Scarletkit eventually, the she-kit batting at his nose. Cardinalblaze narrowed her eyes. "Leave. My Kits. Alone. Or I'll be speaking with Flamestar."'Silverstar' 18:43, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Nightkit narrowed his eyes as dismay flowed into his belly. "Why does everyone hate my family?" he growled. Streamkit leaned onto her brother, tears forming in her eyes. "Why does everyone hate us?" he groaned. Sighing, he glanced at Cardinalblaze in sadness. Stormver 18:49, February 17, 2015 (UTC) "Because you're acting very disrespectful and rude by claiming that my kits are acting bad. They're trying to play, and you two have been rudely interrupting." Cardinalblaze turned away, nudging her kits out of the nursery to avoid the arguing litter.---- Stormkit pounced on Scarletkit outside, his fur spiking. "Grrr! I'm still Stormstar, and you're Scarletblood, the leader of DarkClan!"'Silverstar' 18:51, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Buzzypaw lunged forwards, and swung her unsheathed claws across Silverstorm's chest, then quickly darted back before her menor could react. "Oops," she winced as she noticed the bright red clawmarks on Silverstorm's chest. BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee 18:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw nodded, following after Hiddenshade. She glanced up at the canopy of the forest, admiring the shafts of light it created when the sun drew over it. The red-furred apprentice sniffed the lush undergrowth of the forest, her fur prickling with excitement. "The forest is beautiful!" She chirped, her ears flicking. Ripple.of.mc 18:54, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded, his pace slow and composed. "Yes, and we must respect it, it gives us and our prey shelter." He motioned to the border with a flick of his muzzle. "That's the border of Lava's tribe."'Silverstar' 18:55, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm winced and lashed her tail. "He must have taught you well," she called. "That's some of the best fighting I've ever seen!" She smiled at her apprentice and licked a paw to rub it across her chest. -- Nightkit sighed and leaped off Stormwillow. He sighed again. "We aren't saying they are acting bad!" Streamkit wailed. "Nobody likes us though!" Stormver 18:59, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw blinked at Hiddenshade, pondering for a moment. "Lava's tribe? Is that another Clan?" She countered, her whiskers quivering. Acornheart stretched out his haunches on the wide branch, swaying his tail as he watched a starling perched on the uppermost branch, screeching loudly. Ripple.of.mc 19:01, February 17, 2015 (UTC) The family ignored the irritating kits, as they were becoming very annoying by their constant complaints and lies. "Grrrr, I'll take all your land, Stormstar!" Squealed Scarletkit, leaping at her brother and bowling him over, listening to his soft purrs.---- "A tribe has a healer, leader, and deputy, they don't have nine lives." Hiddenshade explained.'Silverstar' 19:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks. My brother taught me." ''But how did he learn how to fight so amazingly? ''she wondered. ''Not even Crowleg knew how to do what my brother could do. BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee 19:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm shook herself and decided to take her to Stormwillow. "Come, come," she meowed. "Let's take you to meet a friend of mine." -- Stormwillow blinked open her eyes, groaning as her kits pummeled their paws. "Cardinalblaze, don't put anymore pressure on my family," she groaned. "We've taken enough already." Sighing, she pushed herself up, to the annoyance of her kits. She groaned as her head started hurting. I can't take this much longer..Nobody likes my family.. She padded over to Flamestar's den, hoping for answers. -- Creekshine blinked, lifting his head. "Don't make my family's reputation look worse," he meowed calmly. Beckoning his kits towards his warm belly fur, he watched Stormkit and Scarletkit sadly. Stormver 19:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) "Then leave my family alone, I mean it." Cardinalblaze growled, barring her fangs as she turned her back on the traitors to show she was to no longer speak with them. She twitched her whiskers in amusement as Scarletkit batted Stormkit's ears. "You'll never take my land, Scarletblood!" Storm"star" growled playfullly, tackling Scarletkit.Silverstar 19:17, February 17, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Mewed Russetpaw, her gaze flickering back to Hiddenshade. "Where are the best places to hunt?" She chimed, kneaded her claws to the ground. "I can't wait to start hunting! The Clan would be fed for moons!" The apprentice paced around, her tail whisking like a snake. Ripple.of.mc 19:31, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw flattened his ears as he watched Russetpaw leave with his brother. I'm Hiddenshade's brother, and Russetpaw still gets to do more stuff with him! Duskpaw hissed in frustration, twitching his silver-and-black tail tip.---- Hiddenshade paused. "Usually around this border, often in the bushes."Silverstar 19:33, February 17, 2015 (UTC) "Is it Stormwillow?" Buzzypaw asked. "I never understood why she's hated so much by our clanmates." She followed Silverstorm. BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee 20:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw shook out his fur, scowling angrily as his brother left. "Flamestar! I wanna train!" He muttered, glaring up at the Leader's den. His mentor never took him to do anything!!Silverstar 20:04, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow walked up and paused at Flamestar's den. "Flamestar?" she asked. "May I speak with you?" --- Sighing, Silverstorm continued walking towards the camp. "Yes, that's correct, Buzzypaw," she meowed. "I don't understand why they hate her myself." She paused at the entrance, turning to her apprentice. "Stormwillow is my friend," she meowed. "I'm one of the only cats who actually treats her with some respect. You must promise me that you won't get mad at her or believe the lies they've told about her. She's had enough already." Stormver 20:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit purred as Scarletkit went limp. "Oh no, Stormstar, you win!! Take all my land, DarkClan is youurrrrrsss!" Scarletkit then went limp, Stormkit twitching his whiskers in amusement. He helped his littermate up, dusting dirt off of her with his tail. "C'mon, let's get something to eat!" Stormkit meowed, leading his sister to the pile of catches.---- Duskpaw flattened his ears. Of course, Flamestar listened to everyone but her apprentice.Silverstar 20:11, February 17, 2015 (UTC) "Lies? What lies?" asked Buzzypaw. "And what happened to her to make everyone hate her?" She ran a few paces to keep up with her mentor. BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee 20:24, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm sighed, pain overcoming her mind. "They think she's a traitor. She attacked me and an elder," she meowed. "Then Cardinalblaze became injured. She had been expecting kits of her own, which had happened to be born the day before. She really tried, but she has told me she knows very little about herbs. She became exhausted and Hiddenshade and Birchtail blamed her for not taking care of Cardinalblaze. Birchtail's kits have taken sides with him. She can't esacpe the world of fear they've created for her. She was isolated then.' She sighed again, anger hardening her gaze. "They should've blamed Frosteaf for not treating Cardinalblaze, not her." Stormver 20:31, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf barred her fangs. "Um, excuse me, I was evacuated during camp due to the attack, I couldn't come back in since I wasn't allowed to due so. She needed cobwebs, just cobwebs, and Stormwillow was too lazy to due that. In my opinion, she shouldn't be here for such savagery." The medicine cat snorted, turning away and returning to her work.Silverstar 20:33, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Buzzypaw growled. "If anyone attacks you, they're going to pay! You're my best friend! Nobody messes with my friends!" She noticed the hurt in Silverstorm's eyes and distanced herself from her mentor. "I think I'll go hunting to replenish my hunger," she squeaked bfore running off. BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee 20:38, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw nodded, blinking up at the bushes. She swayed her tail, twitching her whiskers with excitement. "Show me how to hunt!" She chirped, her blue eyes blazing. Ripple.of.mc 21:24, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded, allowing his muscles to tense up as he lowered his body to the ground. "This is the Hunter's crouch. Notice how my tail is parallel with the ground and not swishing, while my weight is evenly distributed."Silverstar 21:28, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight stared at her brother. "Sling, how did you get here?" She asked. ""These two let me through."Sling meowed. Cloudflight shot a look at the two warriors. They looked slightly embarrassed at being ordered by a kittypet. "How are you doing Cindy?" Sling asked. "Thats not my name anymore."she mewed. "I'm Cloudflight." Sling gave her a puzzled look. "Why would you give up your name to have a weird name like that?" He asked. "It's a warrior name!"she answered indignantly. "I worked hard to get it!" Sling nodded. The two warriors who had been watching came up to Sling. "You must leave now."one growled. "I'd rather stay longer."Sling mewed, aware of his previous control over them. Though they must had learned. "Listen! You must leave. NOW!"the other snarled and bared his teeth. Sling nodded, not wanting to fight, and left. Cloudflight felt happier. At least her brother was alive. Racerbird 21:57, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm sighed and walked after her apprentice. "Buzzypaw!" she called, following the apprentice's scent trail. She sighed again, hoping her apprentice wouldn't be mad with her. --- Stormwillow called again, "Flamestar, may I speak with you?" --- Creekshine licked his kits' heads, waiting for his mate to return. Stormver 22:48, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw surveyed her mentor's stance. Lowering her belly to the ground, she parted her limbs. Noticing how Hiddenshade's tail was calmed, she forced her tail to stay low, parallel to Hiddenshade's. The apprentice's whiskers quivered, her blue wide eyes blinking. "How's this?" Ripple.of.mc 23:05, February 18, 2015 (UTC) "Buzzypaw!" Silverstorm called. Buzzypaw watched the vole she had been stalking vanish down a hole. She sighed in defeat. "I'm coming, Silverstorm." She turned around and walked back to her mentor. Firepaw shuttered, his eyes closed. Flamestar flicked her fluffy tail, her green eyes glistening. "Yes, of course. What is it, Stormwillow?" Flamestar 22 15:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow lashed her tail. "They still watch me like I've killed cats," she murmured, her eyes showing total sadness. "Flamestar, these rumors need to be lowered," she wailed, her voice begging. "I can't live like this anymore. The word of the leader is law, right? Please, I need these rumors to stop. They still hate me for this. My kits are getting dirty looks constantly. Please, help me in my time of need." --- Silverstorm licked her apprentice's shoulder. "Look, Buzzypaw," she meowed calmly, "I'm not mad at you. Stormwillow is misunderstood by everyone. You have to accept her for her deeds, not for her past actions. She is really upset already. I'll forgive you, though I don't want this reaction to come from you again. Do it when it's needed though, I won't always be here anyway. Now, let's pay her a visit, shall we?" Stormver 22:18, February 19, 2015 (UTC) "I'll do everything I can," Flamestar meowed. "It may take time, and patience." She held her head high to the sky, sighing. "This is a difficult time for FlameClan, and is hard to trust even the most loyal of cats." Flamestar 22 23:03, February 19, 2015 (UTC) After pacing for a long time, Duskpaw sighed impatiently. "Flaaammmeestarrrr, can we please train?!" He begged his mentor, flattening his ears as he spoke.Silverstar 23:18, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar turned to her mentor, her ears flattened. "Yes, Duskpaw. Be patient." She twitched her ears in annoyance, cocking her head slightly as she spoke. Birchtail remained beside his mate, purring as he wrapped his tail around his kits. Emberkit skimmed back, her eyes wide with fear. "Thanks, Stormkit." Flamestar 22 23:23, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gave her mate a small smile, pressing her face into his fur.---- Stormkit purred softly, nuzzling his littermate. "No prob, sis!"Silverstar 23:36, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit purred, chuckling slightly. She purred, poking her small head out of the Nursery. She gazed around. When would they get a tour of the territory? Flamestar 22 00:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed. "My life's going to be worse if this continues," she murmured, her body shaking. "I can't accept those looks they give me and my kits. I promise, I'm really loyal to the Clan. I would give my life for anyone here, even Birchtail." She sighed again and lowered her head. "I'm really upset with these rumors though, and I'd really like my innocence to be proven," she growled. "I can't stay if they'll hate me even moving a step." Stormver 00:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar lowered her head, her ears flattened. "I can't force cats to accept you, but I can make sure they know of your courage." Flamestar 22 00:20, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow closed her eyes. "I'm hoping that'll make a difference," she murmured. "If you can, let them know soon. I can't even bear to look in the eyes of the ones who doubt me now. That's a lot of the Clan." She turned and walked away slowly. Stormver 00:29, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" chirped Buzzypaw, adopting a positive attitude, "I'd love to meet her!" BuzzyTASTE THE RAINBOWBee 11:36, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "I'll do everything I can," She repeated, softening her tone. Meanwhile in the Nursery, Emberkit poked Herr head outside, a thin drizzle palsing against her fur. She shook out her multicolored fur, looking her head upwards to sniff the air. Flamestar 22 15:18, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gently nudged his sister back inside. "Careful, you might get sick."---- Duskpaw sat in the rain, waiting for his mentor.----Hiddenshade nodded his approval. "Perfect Russetpaw, but it's starting to rain, we might wanna head back."Silverstar 15:27, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "Duskpaw, come inside!" Flamestar ordered sternly, her pelt soaked with rain. As Duskpaw trailed in stubbornly, she sat beside him. "Look, I know you were looking forward to training, but it'll be very hard to pick up scents of anything in this. We'll train tommorow, alright?" Flamestar 22 15:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw flattened his ears. But his warrior ceremony would be soon! "Fine,"Silverstar 15:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar beckoned her apprentice into her den, as for the apprentices den was getting soggy. "You can rest here for the night," She meowed, in a soft, gentle tone. Emberkit sneezed as the rain pattered against her nose. She backed up, pressing close to Stormkit. Flamestar 22 16:46, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw lay in a nest in the corner of the Leader's den with a loud thud, his paws underneath his broad chest.---- Hiddenshade and Russetpaw returned to camp, the respected warrior nodding to the Elder's den. "You might wanna sleep there, it's clean now, and doesn't leak." With those words, he pushed his way into the nursery, seeing Stormkit, Scarletkit, and Emberkit shivering. He gazed up at the ceiling with a grunt, noticing a leak. After a few attempts, Hiddenshade managed to stand on his hind legs and stretch up, patching the leak with a few vines.Silverstar 16:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar gazed outside her den before lying her broad head on a soft layer of moss. She curled up, her fur shivering slightly as she drifted off into sleep. Emberkit purred as she saw Hiddenshade, her blue eyes sparkling like a fast flowing river. Flamestar 22 17:01, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw began to snore.---- Stella calmly made her way to the border, her ears flattened against her skull as it began to rain. The creamy she-cat had hid her collar, but there was no way she could hide her missing ear.Silverstar 17:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) It was the next day. The ground was muddy, damp, and dry. Last nights Rainfall had caused all the dens to be damp, but most of them dealt with it. Flamestar stood up, shaking out her pelt. She gazed at Duskpaw, then heading outside. Flamestar 22 17:20, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stella impatiently waited for a patrol, pacing with her tail tip twitching.Silverstar 17:23, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar sniffed the air, scenting a strange, yet familiar cat. She kept her tail low, pacing slowly to the entrance of camp. She snarled as she caught sigh of Stella, scenting DarkClan. Flamestar 22 17:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stella paused as she remembered her scent. She found a patch of garlic and rolled in it, removing her DarkClan scent. She then returned to the border, sitting there lamely.Silverstar 17:27, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar kept low, her body getting ready to pounce. "Who's there?" She snarled, baring her fangs while she remained low. She kept her ears pinned against her head, a cold breeze shuffling her fur. Flamestar 22 18:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC Stella simply flicked her tail. "I'm Shatter, and I'd like to join your Clan."Silverstar 18:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar gazed at the cat thoroughly, as if she knew the cat. "Alright. Come with me." Flamestar 22 18:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stella rose to her paws and followed the leader, her tail parallel with the ground as she walked. She curiously glanced about the territory, never being this deep into it.Silverstar 18:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail padded out of the Nursery, giving an uneasy glance to Stella. Who is she? ''Flamestar beckoned Birchtail with a flick of her tail. Birchtail snarled, heading back into the Nursery with his kits and mate. "Don't worry," Flamestar whispered. "He's always like that with new members." Flamestar 22 18:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stella nodded, catching the scent of milk and kits. "I understand that, he has a litter in there, I can tell."'Silverstar' 18:35, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar nodded, beckoning Stella beside her uptop the LavaRock. "Cats of FlameClan!" She started. "We have a new member that wishes to join us, and I expect that you will treat her kindly, and just like you would all treat eachother." Flamestar 22 18:40, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stella glanced up at Flamestar and then the Clan, and then back up at Flamestar. "Er, what'll my name be?" She asked, looking a little confused.'Silverstar' 18:45, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "Your name will be Shatteredpelt. May StarClan honor your bravery and courage to the Clan," She meowed. "I expect you to treat all cats as they would treat you." Flamestar 22 18:47, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stella nodded, making her way down Lava Rock before gazing around. Who would she pick off first...?'Silverstar' 18:53, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar jumped off, her pelt fluffing up as she came down. She held her head high, giving Shatteredpelt a curt nod. Emberkit stared at Shatteredpelt scaredly, backing up beside her brother. She gazed at her 'one ear' gasping softly. Flamestar 22 18:56, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Shatteredpelt twitched her tail tip in annoyance, glaring at the kit while she passed. She poked her head in the Warrior's den, looking for victims. (Who do you want her to kill??)'Silverstar' 18:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Well, mostly Rainfeather's characters because she's no longer active, all except Frostleaf) Emberkit shook, shivering slightly. "I don't trust her..." Birchtail grunted, pressing close to Cardinalblaze and letting out a small hiss. Flamestar 22 19:02, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze nodded her agreement, her fangs barred. Stormkit stood in front of his family to protect them, his fur fluffed out.----- Stella pushed her way into the warriors den and found a tom by the name Smudgetail. ''I'll have a little fun first... The she-cat smirked, brushing her tail tip against his chin. "Hi, my name's Shatteredpelt, what's yours?"Silverstar 19:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ((I'll roleplay Rain's characters.)) "....Smudgefrost...." He replied, his voice trailing off. Emberkit's fur spiked slightly, watching Shadowkit. "Keep your fur on, she won't do anything to us," Shadowkit snalred. Flamestar 22 19:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "She will, I can tell!" Stormkit growled, his fur rising along his spine.---- Stella purred softly, letting her gaze pour into his. "Would you like to go out of camp with me, on a little 'walk'?" She asked in a purr, itching to kill. (Should she have his kits too? xD Kits can have more than one father at once)Silverstar 19:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, I've already planned one of them to be named Snowkit. White and grey she-kit with blue eyes.) "Calm down," Shadowkit murmered. "You wouldn't want to be disrespectful to our new member, would you?" Smudgefrost shivered codly, closing his eyes with a gulp. "I guess...I could use a walk. I haven't been out of the Warriors Den in a while.." Flamestar 22 19:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stella gave the tom a small smirk. "I'll keep you warm, I promise." They went for a very long walk, but after many hours, only Stella returned. She acted disappointed, telling others that Smudgetail had left, though truthfully, she had killed the tom after getting what she wanted from him: secrets (and something else -dies-). "He just felt that he didn't fit in." She told most.---- Stormkit narrowed his eyes. "...Dad, don't let her in the nursery, ever." (You'll have to, sorry sonny)Silverstar 19:19, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Yep xD) "I won't, I promise," Birchtail meowed, purring comfortingly as he kept his kits warm. Bluekit came trotting out of the Nursery, a smirk on her face. The Camp was clear, no one was there. "Hiya!" She chirped, gazing at Shatteredpelt. Flamestar 22 19:44, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Yay, first cat to have a litter with two different fathers) Stella glared down at the kit. "Huh? Oh, hi." She muttered, a smirk growing on her face. She had found her next target...Silverstar 19:48, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (She didn't mate Smudgetail...) Bluekit smirked, pressing against Shatteredpelt. Sleekstorm had scented blood, and poundered out of the Nursery. "Get away from her!" Flamestar 22 19:50, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (I asked you and you said yeah) Stella blinked blankly. "Gee, I'm expecting my own kits, why would I hurt this little cutie?"Silverstar 19:53, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (No, I only said you can kill him..) Bluekit squealed, purring. Flamestar 22 19:56, February 20, 2015 (UTC) See, it's up there, a few posts) Stella then shooed the kit off, helping herself to some food.Silverstar 19:57, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (I said yes to Blade, that's who I thought you meant..) Sleekstorm screamed as crimson blood stained the ground. Flamestar 22 20:00, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (It's perfectly clear that I meant Smudgefrost, I didn't mention Blade once on this rp...) Stella blinked in confusion, as she had washed all of Smudgefrost's blood off.Silverstar 20:02, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Well, sorry. I don't want Smudgefrost involved in 'that') Bluekit stood beside Sleekstorm, shaking scaredly. Flamestar 22 20:06, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (He's not even your cat, but whatever) Stella calmly ate, a soft purr rising in her throat.Silverstar 20:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (I know, but still. What is Stella even eating?) Sleekstorm gazed around calmly, her tail wrapped around Bluekit. Flamestar 22 20:13, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ("But still" is no explanation for an NPC, especially an NPC. She's eating a mouse) Once finished, Stella calmly buried the bones of her meal.Silverstar 20:15, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw followed after Hiddenshade, her tail drooped on the ground. Hiddenshade had dismissed her so soon, and didn't tell her to adjust anything on her hunting stance. Shaking out her ruffled fur, the red-furred apprentice gently crept into the Apprentice's Den. Her whiskers quivered lightly as she rolled into her nest, burrying her muzzle into the moss-lined nest. Ripple.of.mc 20:33, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay...) Birchtail slunk past Stella, casting an uneasy glance at her. He snarled quietly, scenting a faint smell of blood. Emberkit watched as Russetpaw added by. Flamestar sighed, her tail-tip twitching as she walked forward. "Ready to train, Duskpaw?" Flamestar 22 20:55, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw let out a small yawn. "Yeah."---- Stella simply rolled her eyes, lapping at her chest fur.Silverstar 20:57, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "Alright. Let's gather a hunting patrol, and perhaps maybe when we get back, we can have a little battle training with the other apprentices." Flamestar 22 21:06, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed and sat down beside Creekshine. "My life wouldn't have been this way if they had forgiven me moons ago," she whispered. Sparrowkit stood up and sat by her mother and father, while Nightkit and Streamkit leaped over their mother's back to explore. ---Creekshine stood up, stretching. "I'll go on a hunting patrol," he murmured to his mate. He walked towards Flamestar and Duskpaw. "Is there a hunting patrol I could join?" Stormver 21:24, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar cocked her head to the side slightly before speaking. "Me and Duskpaw were just about to go, you could join us if you'd like." Flamestar 22 22:01, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Can my character get a bit of respect from anyone other than my other characters and Flamestar? I'm getting really offended with rude comments about Storm and her family..) Creekshine lashed his tail and licked a paw. "I'll join you." Stormver 22:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Well, sorry..) "Coming, Duskpaw?" Asked the fluffy ginger she-kit, waving her tail as she spoke. Flamestar 22 22:42, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Woah, Flamestar just turned into a kit?? x3) Duskpaw nodded, lashing his tail angrily as he followed his mentor. He wanted battle training not hunting!!Silverstar 22:46, February 20, 2015 (UTC) (Really guys. I want Stormwillow to actually get some respect. I'm really offended by these comments about my OCs...) Creekshine followed the pair, trotting ahead a few paces. "I'm hoping I can prove myself as a worthy warrior," he meowed. Stormver 22:55, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan